Nyuush Issui Ureigao
by Lil Lady Che
Summary: When the gang and friends are trapped in a city with no way out until they are released, how long with they last in each other’s company before they all go insane? Tempers blazing, romances roaring, all in a 22-room home in a city that no one knows if i


DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own DBZ. We're not making money off of this fic, if we were, we'd be rolling in it. So take pity on the poor, we don't own, so don't sue.  
  
-------  
  
SUMMARY: When the Briefs, Sons, and a bunch of their friends are trapped in a city with no way out until they are released, how long with they last in each other's company before they all go insane? Most importantly, can they last in each other's presence for that long? Tempers blazing, romances roaring, all in a 22-room home in a city that no one knows if it really exists.  
  
-------  
  
AN:  
  
LadyB: Cheena, Chi-Chi and I started to think of this story when we noticed all of the drama going on in this RP board we all own, and it was all screaming MAKE A STORY OUT OF MEEH!!  
  
Cheena: With over 60 characters, including regular DBZ characters, we transformed a random rpg board into what you are about to venture into, a tell all story  
  
Chi-Chi: Yeah we just had to do it!!  
  
LadyB: So without further adieu, here's the first chapter to the story based on our RP board! Please R&R and I know it's a lil slow at first but give it some time.  
  
Chi-Chi: Just leave us some reviews  
  
LadyB: And enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nyuush Issui Ureigao  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Lil Lady Che  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rapid typing of a computer's keys filled the room where the world's most brilliant woman sat. Bulma Briefs moved her right hand over to the mouse of her small black XP computer and clicked on a few links, then icons. Her son and first born, Trunks, lay a few feet away from the foot of her chair talking on the phone with his best friend since childhood. All the while his sister, Bra, stretched out on the couch hovering over his head. Bulma turned to Trunks.  
  
"How's about a beach-side condo sound to you honey?" She threw the suggestion over her shoulder to him. Trunks forced his boyish good looks into a face of disapproval at his mother's comment; he pulled away from the phone momentarily. "Eww, mom, no way!"  
  
Bra smiled at her mother. "I think the beach condo sounds great!" Her voice was tireless and energetic, the opposite of her mother's, it became noticeable as the elder woman replied.  
  
Bulma clicked again at the computer links. "Here are some pictures." Sadly, the tenor of her voice sounded as if this had been going on for ages. Bra walked up behind her mother, cupping her hands before her face happily in response to the beauty of the pictures displayed on the screen.  
  
"Oh mommy, it's totally charming!" A shine took to Bra's eyes. "I love it!"  
  
Trunks pulled his upper body away from the dark blue carpet that he was laying on. "No way in hell! I don't want to spend my whole vacation in some damn chick hut!"  
  
A voice came from the phone. "Ya know...a 'chick hut' isn't always a bad place to stay." The voice belonged to Son Goten; one of the many children that dared called Goku father. Trunks fell back down on his mother's floor; he brought the phone back to his ear being covered by a stand of lavender silk.  
  
"Man, how do you know what's going on over here?" Trunks was a little confused as to how his friend knew exactly what him and his family were talking about.  
  
Goten laughed. "You pack a good punch, but your covering the phone skills need work."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Whatever G." He took a pause. "But maybe you're right. I might be able to finally hook up with some beach-side mamis down here."  
  
Bra sighed, as did her mother. "Guess that's another one out of the question." Said Bulma, clicking out of the Internet explorer box she had running with possible hotels and destinations they could stay. Her search was forced to star all over again.  
  
"But I liked it." Bra pouted. She was always so used to getting her way, she wondered why now her other was listening to Trunks. That was the problem about being spoiled rotten by being 'daddy's little princess'.  
  
"As did I Bra, but we all have to agree." Bulma pointed out to her daughter while taking notice that another one of her pleas for attention might be coming up. Bulma cleared her throat. "H-how's about a cabin in the mountains this year? We never did that before."  
  
"I don't like it up there." The unknown source of the comment came with a rough voice, deep and earthy. Bulma lifted her head up from her computer and turned to the shadows of the murky room. The sun had just finished sitting in the background of her house; pretty soon the lights would have to be turned on. The figure floating in the shadows leaned forward ever so slightly. "Objection on my part."  
  
"And mines as well."  
  
A frustrated animal-like growl was let out of Bulma's lips. "Well then I just give up! You guys are too damn complicated!!"  
  
To everyone's surprise there came laughter in the room. "Onna, no one made you in charge you just assumed the position."  
  
"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU!" Bulma had started to yell at the top of her lungs, take too her feet from the comfort of her deep leather easy chair. "One of these days Vegeta Ouji.one of these days."  
  
The man whom was the subject of Bulma's anger cracked open one of his ebony eyes. " You'll do what.?"  
  
All sets of eyes in the room moved over to Bulma, eyeing her next action with care, dying to know exactly what she would do to Vegeta. "I-I-I'll."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Y-y-y-you won't do a damn thing." He mimicked her stuttering then went back to his silent thoughts in the corner of the room.  
  
The children watched on.  
  
"You little--" Bulma broke off of her thought as she took a vase into her hands and hurled it towards her husband's dormant figure. The vase flew closer to him through the air, howling softly. To the surprise of nearly everyone in the room, save for the third person, Vegeta caught the blue Ching Dynasty vase in one of his hands without even opening his eyes. He shook his head softly and placed it next to him on the table.  
  
"Baka onna." he still didn't open his eyes. "Did you think that was really going to hit me?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SHIT!" Bulma balled her hands up into fists and was ready to charge at Vegeta when a small hand was holding her back, the tight little fingers wound around her wrist.  
  
"Mother, Mother, forgive father. We all know how he is."  
  
Turning on her heel, Bulma sighed. "You're right Lianna." She walked over to her final child through adoption. The girl who she walked to was a bright child of the tender age of 13. Her long black hair which was honey kissed with soft brown streaks; the long tassels were always worn in a ponytail and has two side bangs putting her large hazel eyes on full display.  
  
"But what about the Sons?" Bra asked, her voice cracking. "Aren't they going to have a say so in where we stay this year?"  
  
Lianna shook her head knowing that her adopted mother wanted to do so. "Naw Bra. We're not staying with them this year."  
  
A loud gasp filled the room. "NANI?!"  
  
"We're not going with them." Lianna restated herself calmly.  
  
"WHY NOT!? I PROMISED GOHI WE'D HANG OUT THIS SUMMER!!"  
  
Trunks glanced up at his sister. "Aren't you tried of riding his nutts yet?" At that moment the room got deadly silent. No one dared say a word. Vegeta went back to meditating in the corner where he has first been, he snorted. "It's better we not see the Sons every year in a row."  
  
Bra stuck her bottom lip out. "B-b-but it's almost like a tradition."  
  
Vegeta huffed. "Exactly."  
  
The blue-haired youth took this time to walk back to the couch just above her brother's head, she crawled over him carefully. When she was directly over a head full of lavender locks belonging to her sibling, Bra kicked the phone out of his strong hands. Trunks growled, his profound blue orbs narrowed into slits while he observed Bra happily stepping over him to reach her prior position on the couch. "Bitch!" As if one fight a night wasn't enough Trunks just had to start something like this.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma snapped at her son. He sure had gotten lenient with he cursing lately. If worse lead to worse, she'd wash his mouth out with soap just to show him that she wasn't playing around.  
  
Her son rolled his sea-blue eyes. "Gomen Nasai." The apology hardly seemed as if he meant it. From the other end of the line there was laughter. "Awe man, what's going on over there?" Goten was dying to know, it was a surprise how he had managed to ask his best friend his question thought all of his laugher.  
  
"Bra kicked me!"  
  
"You called me a bitch!" She protested.  
  
"After you kicked me!"  
  
Bulma pulled at her hair lightly. "ENOUGH!"  
  
The volume of their mother's voice startled them. It was a very rare occasion on which Bulma would raise her voice, and when she did, you knew that something was wrong, so judging by her current body posture, something was definitely upsetting her. "What's wrong with the two of you!" She screamed at them once more.  
  
Bra lowered her head, Trunks followed in his sister's example; they were both very worried about their mother's response. Lately their fighting had become more and more common around the house, it was nearly as common as when Bulma and her husband Vegeta fought. All that was left for them to do was stare at their mother with their large wide blue eyes, awaiting her degree.  
  
"I cannot believe the two of you." The annoyance was written on the elder woman's face as clear as day. "You two are almost unbelievable!"  
  
Her final words to them hung in the air all around, the true level of her disappointment to her children. Both of them sighed.  
  
"Dawg!!! She got you on hussy hush! What happened?"  
  
Trunks glared daggers down at the phone next to his side, he could have sworn that he had hung up on Goten. Oh well, now he was being forced to deal with his snotty comments, it was so like Goten do rub something like this in his face. "She's my mother," Trunks began to lower his voice. "I can't ignore her."  
  
"Why does she have her panties all up in a bunch though? That's my question." Goten restated. "You and Bra fight all the time so how is this time different from all of the rest?"  
  
Trunks braced himself to reply. "That's just the thing it's that--" he paused for a second, there was an airy type quality to the line that they were speaking on. "Goten?" Had Goten hung up on him?  
  
"Hai...?" Trunks nodded, this time he was sure that something was up with the phone line. Goten's voice wavered and echoed, something was up.  
  
"Is someone on the line?"  
  
Goten looked around on his end of the line, he seemed to be the only one home, so that was in a way impossible.  
  
"No I don't think so."  
  
His friend sighed. "I think my mother's driving me crazy."  
  
The minute that the words had left his mouth, Trunks regretted it. Bulma had turned once more towards her son. "I heard you." The youth gulped.  
  
Due to his friend's silence, Goten could tell that he was in trouble. Yet again his laughing had picked up. Then suddenly, he wasn't laughing anymore. His black eyes turned the size of dinner plates as there was a thump on Trunks' side of the line.  
  
"G-goten?"  
  
A cough. "He's busy, now put Bra on the line." The voice was cold, feminine, and most of all, demanding. A knot bunched together in Trunks' stomach. He knew to whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Dammit, I was talking to Goten." He huffed. "Now put him back on the phone..." Trunks dragged his sentence out. He smirked much like his father, it was so much fun angering her "....Cheena" Trunks spat her name out with something along the lines of mockery and taunting.  
  
Her lips pressed together in anger. "No!" She refused to listen to him. "Now put Bra on."  
  
Trunks could picture her now, her long black hair spread all over the place, her round black eyes narrowed in frustration and her expression displaying all types of irritation. He nearly laughed out loud. "Now listen Che,"  
  
"-It's Cheena." She corrected him. How dare him try to be smooth with her?! It was a down right insult. Her plea face began to gain a tint of crimson along her cheeks...it was getting hot in there.  
  
"I know what your name is." Trunks' voice was taking on a quality that no one had ever really heard.  
  
Cheena huffed and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Well then try using it once in a while. You're a bright kid, say it with me 'Che-na'!"  
  
"I chose not to use it." Trunks smirked. "How's that?"  
  
"I'ma beat the shit out of you next time I see you." Cheena allowed it a moment to sink in. "How's that pretty boy?"  
  
"You women always seem to enjoy a good bluff don't you?" Bulma's ears picked up from her seat at the computer, if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that boy sounded just like his father when he got like that.... Trunks paid no mind to Cheena's idiotic fencing attempts. "Che, I was talking to Goten put him back on." The request seemed simple enough and if it were not for the tone that Trunks had used Cheena would have actually put her twin brother, who currently lay on the floor, back on the phone.  
  
"I already said n-" Her voice got cut off.  
  
Had the line disconnected? Had she finally gotten sick of him? Trunks could only wish to be so lucky. Next thing he knew he would hear his best friend and his twin sister yelling at each other, a thump followed which could have only been the sound of the falling telephone.  
  
"GIVE IT HERE!" A male voice yelled loudly. Trunks pulled the phone away from his ear, the shouts on the other end of the phone were too much for his half Saiyan ears to take.  
  
There was a protest. "But I need to talk to Bra give me the phone! You're always on the phone! You talk on it more than me and you're a boy! Boys aren't suppose to be talking as much as you do! All you do all day long is talk on the phone and whenever I say that I want to use the phone you-"  
  
"Oh just shut up already you're making my head hurt!" Goten tugged at Cheena's silky hair. "You're the one that's talking too much now."  
  
Far from where Trunks was sitting, there was sibling rivalry going on at it's fullest. Cheena was pinned under her twin brother's strong arms as he reached for the phone in a vein attempt to continue his conversation. Doing the only thing she could at the moment, Cheena held the phone over her head and away from her brother's greedy hands as if it were life itself. All of that fussing over a phone call... Two identical faces glared at each other, anger written all over each line of each of their stone cold faces. Coal black eyes, pale skin, and askew black hair began an onslaught of punches, tackles, fits, and fury; all of it becoming nothing but a blur to the untrained eye.  
  
"GIVE IT!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The laughter spilling from Trunks' mouth was too much, his stomach began to ache slightly with the pleasant pain of the humor he was feeling. Bra watched her brother, to her he appeared to be crazy, laughing in a manner so for no reason. She arched her perfectly sculpted blue eyebrow. "My family is sooo damn strange." Bra sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other end of the phone, Cheena finally managed to flip Goten over, while they were still the same age and were practically identical physically, one of them had to have the upper hand. At the moment the girl was winning. Her long raven hair spilling down onto her brother's face, he winced his eyes shut trying to keep her hair from damaging his facade. Around his waist Goten could feel Cheena tightening her knees around it, trying to get him to say 'mercy'.  
  
"Just give it up Goten!!" Cheena applied pressure to his sides.  
  
"Give me that phone!" Goten yelled as he looked up at Cheena. Smirking, Cheena kept her hand with the phone well out of reach from Goten.  
  
"Your in no position to ask for anything" she said laughing slightly. Walking into the room, Chico laughed as she saw her brother and sister fighting on the floor. It was a sight that she was clearly used to seeing almost on a daily basis. The small girl could only watch with her large black eyes that ran in the family from both sides, the fight taking place. Hell, it was almost as good as TV. She merely stood there and whipped her long black bangs out of her face to get a better view of the fight. After a few seconds, she got sick of it.  
  
"Why are you two fighting this time?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ask Cheena!" Goten snapped as he continued to reach out for the phone with a scowl on his face, frustration slowly setting in on him. Cheena laughed as she looked down at Goten then over to Chico.  
  
"Chico catch!" she yelled as she tossed the phone over her head and into the arms of the small girl beside her and Goten. Catching the phone, Chico grinned as she ran out of the room as fast as she could. Watching his younger sister leave, Goten growled as he pushed Cheena of him and stood on his feet.  
  
"I am so sick of this shit" he yelled as he took off out the room.  
  
"And we're sick of you." Cheena yelled as she quickly stood on her own two feet and took off out of the room trying to pass Goten and get to Chico. Chico's little legs pumped as fast as they could down the hallway of the Son home. A clear smile was on her face as she glanced back at a not only irritated but frustrated Goten who was slowly catching up with her.  
  
"Can't you run faster then that!" she yelled as she headed for the staircase.  
  
"You little runt! Give me that phone!" Goten yelled as he did his best to catch up with her. Cheena laughed as she tried to not let that get in the way of her catching up with Chico.  
  
"Just give it up Goten. Trunks probably hung up by now so what does it matter. No one wants to talk to you anyway." she said. Growling, Goten glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Chico.  
  
"Chico, I'm not going to tell you again to give me that phone" he yelled as he continued after the young chibi. Chico laughed as she glanced back at Goten.  
  
"Well if your not going to tell me again, why did you just say it for a second time?" she asked. Cheena stopped as she pressed her right hand to the wall and started to laugh. Chico grinned as she continued to run with Goten hot on her trails. Opening his room door, Gohi watched as Cheena tried to control her laughter the best way she could.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as he stepped out of his room. Finally getting herself under control, Cheena glanced at her younger brother.  
  
"The usual, you know, all hell breaking loose in this house." she said as she took off in the direction of Goten and Chico.  
  
"If all hell is breaking loose why am I still standing here?" Gohi asked himself as he ran after Cheena. Running down the stairs, Chico looked to see Risika sitting on the couch reading a book.  
  
"Ri, help me!" Chico yelled as she ran behind the couch and ducked down. Looking back at Chico, Risika turned around to see Goten glaring at her.  
  
"Where is she? You better not be protecting her because I am in no mood and I will go after you both" Goten yelled. Placing her book beside her on the couch, Risika looked at Goten and sighed.  
  
"Number one, you don't have to yell at me. My hearing is not bad or even gone for you to yell at me and number two, what do you want with her?" she asked.  
  
"She has something that belongs to me now where in the hell is that girl?" Goten yelled.  
  
"Who are you calling a girl?" Chico yelled as she appeared from behind the couch.  
  
"Uh Chi, you are a girl" Gohi said as he and Cheena appeared behind Goten and looked at Chico.  
  
"She doesn't even know what she is. I know I'm not related to her" Goten said with a smirk on his face. Chico stuck her tongue out at him as she held the phone tightly in her hand.  
  
"I am not a girl! I'm Chico, the strongest around" Chico said as she continued to glare at Goten.  
  
"Who said you were the strongest? You better rethink that!" Goten snapped.  
  
"Well she is stronger then you Goten" Risika said matter of faculty. Goten glared at her for a while before folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"No one was talking to you Ri so mind your business" he snapped. Standing up, Risika glared at Goten.  
  
"Well I'm talking to you and don't snap at me" she said. Chico giggled slightly as she watched Risika stand face to face with Goten. Glaring at Risika, Goten quickly glanced down at Chico who slowly stopped giggling.  
  
"I don't care! Chico, just give me the damn phone" he yelled as he reached out for the item in Chico's hand.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Chi-Chi asked as she and Goku walked out of the kitchen and into the room that occupied their kids.  
  
"Nothing mom. Goten's just mad because I won't give him the damn phone" Chico said with a smirk on her face. Cheena and Gohi looked at one another before glancing over at their mother. Chi-Chi had a frown on her face as she grabbed Chico's arm and turned her around to face her rather angry mother.  
  
"What did you just say?" she yelled. Chico stared at her mother before grinning nervously.  
  
"Um Goten wants the damn phone" she said as she stared at her mother. Seeing that she was only being greeted with a pair of dark narrowed eyes and a scowl, Chico quickly stopped grinning.  
  
"Where did you get that word from?" Chi-Chi yelled. Chico gulped as she glanced back at Goten then turned to face her mother yet again.  
  
"Which one?" she asked innocently.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHICH ONE!" Chi-Chi yelled causing everyone in the room to jump a bit. Looking at each person individually, Chi-Chi smirked as she let go of Chico's arm. "None of you speak. None of you go on vacation. You can go stay with Piccolo and enjoy training with him." A look of fright plaque the face of all who have endured the wrath of Piccolo when it came to training and that was just about everyone in the room but Chi-Chi herself.  
  
"It was Goten!" Cheena, Gohi, Risika and Chico all yelled as they pointed to the second to oldest brother in the room. Glancing around him, Goten muttered under his breath as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Sellouts" he said just as Chi-Chi slapped him in the back of his head.  
  
"Watch your mouth in his house. I'm not going to tell you again" she snapped. Rubbing his head, Goten only nodded his head while everyone else had smiles on their faces, satisfied with what they just saw.  
  
"He's had that coming" Chico said as she started to laugh.  
  
"And so do you if I hear a word like that coming out of your mouth" Chi-Chi said as she quickly glared at her youngest, quieting her laughing immediately.  
  
"Yes mother." Chico said with a slight nod.  
  
"Good. Now your father and I were talking about where we were going to spend our family vacation this year. We've looked over a few places and we think we've found the right one" Chi- Chi said as she pulled out a newspaper article.  
  
"You went looking for our vacation in a newspaper?" Gohi asked with a slight laugh. Narrowing her eyes, Chi-Chi slowly walked over to him. Goten and Cheena quickly moved to the side as Gohi stopped laughing. "Not that there is anything wrong with that" he said quickly.  
  
"There better not be. Now, this isn't a bad place. It's a mansion and it's really big" Chi-Chi said. Reaching for the piece of paper, Cheena started to read it.  
  
"Now available is a Victorian mansion well-equipped with everything any house can give you including gas, water and heat. Vacationers welcomed to enjoy a stay in a nice, quiet establishment. Located just a few miles out of town, you can enjoy the tranquillity of a life in a mansion!" she read.  
  
"It sounds great. Let's go" Chico said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hold on Chico. Cheena, read the rest of it" Goku said as he placed his hand on top of Chico's head. Nodding her head, Cheena continued.  
  
"Included in this magnificent mansion which also could double as a hotel is the fact that it has lots of space to roam as well TWENTY-TWO ROOMS!" Cheena yelled as she looked at her mother.  
  
"Wow, I'd have my own room" Gohi said as Goten nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Mom, this house sounds great but really big. I mean, there's only ten of us going" Risika said as she turned towards Chi-Chi.  
  
"Whose the other three?" Chico asked.  
  
"Gohan, Videl and Pan of course" Risika said with a smile.  
  
"Don't forget about Bulma and her family." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I heard Bulma talking to Trunks on the phone and she said we weren't going with them on their vacation" Goten said. Chi-Chi looked at her son and sighed as she turned to Goku.  
  
"Guess this will just be our vacation" she said.  
  
"It'll be great Chi-Chi. Just the family" Goku said.  
  
"Yea, no Trunks but the sad part is that Bra won't be there" Cheena said as she held the newspaper clipping in her hand.  
  
"I can't spend my vacation just with you. I need Trunks around" Goten said as he glared at Cheena. Cheena laughed as she walked over to him and smirked.  
  
"Why? So you can tell him all about how you can't get a girl to talk to you even if you life depended on it?" she asked. Goten growled as he pushed her away.  
  
"Anyway, does the article say anything else Cheena?" Risika asked. Laughing, Cheena looked at the piece of paper and nodded her head.  
  
"There's fee on here for us to stay and it's not small either. Mom, how can we afford this?" Cheena asked as she handed the paper over to Risika.  
  
"That sure isn't a small amount. I can buy a car and jewels with that amount" Risika said as she looked at the paper.  
  
"Take it easy you two. Goku and I already talked about that" Chi-Chi said as she glanced over at her husband.  
  
"Your grandfather said he'd help us with the money just so we can have a nice vacation" Goku said with a smile.  
  
"So, does all of this mean we're actually going?" Chico asked. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she looked down at her daughter.  
  
"We're going. Oh Cheena, I was thinking you could invite Miyuki to come. I'm sure she'd love to come and you'd love to have her there" Chi-Chi said. Cheena had an ear-to-ear grin on her face as she nodded her head.  
  
"That would be great. I'm sure Miyuki will want to go with us" she said. Goten folded his arms across his chest and looked away, catching Gohi's attention.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem" Goten said bluntly as he looked at Gohi. Shrugging his shoulders, Gohi looked away from Goten.  
  
"All right all of you better start packing and Cheena, you and Ri help Chico with her packing and make sure she doesn't pack nothing but those fighting gi's of hers. Put a dress in there if you have to" Chi-Chi said. Chico's jaw dropped as she quickly ran behind Risika leg.  
  
"No dress!" she yelled as she glanced up at her mother.  
  
"We won't go that far Chico" Risika said with a laugh.  
  
"So I guess the only thing left to do is pack" Gohi said as he folded his arms across his chest. Walking towards Chico, Cheena took the phone from her.  
  
"I better call Miyuki and tell her the good news" she said. Goten growled as he dropped his arms to his side.  
  
"Wait a minute, I was using that" he said. Cheena laughed as she dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Not anymore" she said as she took off running up the stairs.  
  
"Come back here Cheena! Your not going to use it either!" Goten yelled as he ran after her.  
  
"Wait for me!" Chico yelled as she quickly ran up the stairs after both Goten and Cheena Risika and Gohi both laughed as they watched the three of them run upstairs.  
  
"Well, we might as well go up there and start packing." Risika said gaining a nod from Gohi. Together the two walked up the stairs and disappeared towards their rooms. Downstairs, Chi-Chi smiled as she glanced over at Goku.  
  
"I think we've fount the best vacation spot this time" she said. Goku nodded his head as he looked at his wife.  
  
"I'm just surprised Vegeta and his family isn't coming with us this year." he said.  
  
"Well that's ok. Its about time we did something as a family anyway. I'm going to go over to Gohan's and tell him what we worked out. You want to come along and see Pan?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku nodded his head and soon followed his wife out of the house and over to their son's home to tell him the good news.  
  
~*~  
  
Many miles away from the hectic nose of the Son home, the Briefs' residence had come to a claming, nearly tranquil state of being. The lights began to die down from the sky as the final star came out to greet the world; honey lights of the street came out to play. If you caught Satan City directly in the middle of it's busy streets and moments of silent, it truly was a sight to behold.  
  
"So you don't like the mountains, they're too cold?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
And when the hassle and bustle of the days long as hell had died down, a little rare slice of heaven came down, seeming almost like the small light of salvation.  
  
"Tell me you have nothing against the beach then."  
  
"I don't mind them, seems the brat does, however."  
  
Night had come upon them, these were the occasions around the house that Bulma lived for. She could feel her husband's heart beating steadily along the flesh of her ear pressed on his bare chest, her fingers moved softly, whispering on the keys of gray plastic belonging to her slick silver notebook computer. The search for the perfect vacation place was getting hopeless, and they either left, at the latest, tomorrow afternoon or they never left at all. The clock hanging above her head, pinned on her wall, struck midnight, she sighed. This was down right hopeless. Fingers traced along the strands of her hair. "Put that contraption away or get it out of my bed." The rough voice ordered.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I don't think we're going to go anywhere this year." Vegeta nearly chuckled, had he been not so irritated by the laptop covering his wife's endless legs. "Try telling that to those...those...things across the hall."  
  
Shaking of the head followed those words. "You mustn't speak of them in a manner so." And to reply to her words, he rolled his eyes. "I'll do as I wish." He huffed. "It's been well over 20 years, get use to it."  
  
"You'd think I would have..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Nothing, I said, you'd think I'd find a good site around here."  
  
But Vegeta had heard everything, every whisper of breath leaving her delicate lips. She had been holding back lots of things lately. "Just pick one at random then." He suggested, not nearly as harsh as he had hoped for his tone to be. It was unavoidable; she had softened him up over the years.  
  
He was right, she should have just picked a place already. They still had to pack. Time sure was ticking against them now. "I don't want to upset the kids by making a choice without them."  
  
"It would upset those brats even more if tomorrow you told them, 'we're not going anywhere'."  
  
Once again, he had had a point. "You're right."  
  
The following action was something that Vegeta, in all of his years of marriage to Bulma had never done, he reached over and let his fingers grace the material of his wife's computer. He had seen her do this a million times, he would do it himself.  
  
Bulma couldn't manage to peel her eyes away from him as he typed, not that slowly either. It was rather impressive. The computer beeped.  
  
"See baka? It's not that hard, read that."  
  
Vegeta pulled back from over Bulma's shoulder and then leaned back on the red silk of their pillows. Surprisingly, as Bulma read on, she found out that he had actually made a choice that she could agree on. It was a large, country Victorian house, the size seemed nearly double of the Capsule Corporation. Bulma blinked; 1.5 million acres of land. That was crazy! If that was the size of the house, well damn, it could have very well passed for the size of a small city, a town of some sort. It was nearly impossible to think of land that large, the mere thought of it was sending Bulma's poor tired mind into a tale-spin towards the pleads of sleep. She rubbed her temples.  
  
"T-this isn't half bad."  
  
Her companion huffed. "Of course it isn't baka. I chose it." He granted her some silence for the moment. "Name..." he later questioned.  
  
There was something that had suddenly caused Bulma's blue eyes to stop responding to the words on the computer, something that sent the azure tinted orbs into a type of daze. A much darker tint taking over them until they were nearly the darkest shade of blue known to any one under the sun. She blinked quiet slowly. "Nyuush Issui Ureigao..."  
  
Vegeta was momentarily perplexed, what the hell did that mean?!  
  
"Onna...?"  
  
Bulma shut her eyes for a moment, tightly, once they reopened, she was still unable to peel them away from the image of the house on her computer screen. "I...I think it's in...a-another tongue."  
  
"It doesn't take a brilliant onna, you baka, to figure that out."  
  
"Hai...I know...I know..."  
  
She chose to ignore the topic he had started, when he got into one of those arrogant moods....things went better left unsaid. "You know, it might be worth giving a shot." Bulma wound her fingers on a pen on the nightstand where the dim flashing of a candle served her eyes. She picked up the pen and a piece of paper, her hands quickly jot down a few letters and numbers. There was something about that place, something that that just drove her to it. By now she was fully obsessed with finding the place. She had to, she was going to, even if it was the last thing she ever did. Her mind was still racing when she shut her computer for the night, she knew how much it irritated her mate when she kept that 'thing' in bed with them. "Arigatou, Veggie-Kun." Bulma moved her lips onto her husband's cheek.  
  
Her kind actions were rewarded with a grunt. "Get off of me, onna." Of course, what had she expected?  
  
A breath of air blew out the candle, Bulma slid into the covers next to Vegeta, she slipped her hands around his body. "Yeah..." She sighed almost contently. "I love you too baka." And her mind drifted off to the things that were to come tomorrow. 


End file.
